The Riot Island
Evacuate the Riot Island is a book written by Dan J. Hawkins. It is the tenth book in the Hawcross series and is set in a fictional reality. The book focuses on the character Rex Lincoln and the origins of the S.C.C. (Second Chance Criminals) Unit. This books marks the first appearances of many main characters and themes that would carry on throughout the series. Synopsis When a riot breaks out in Ocklaw Prison, a Maximum Security Precinct located on the Floating Island of Riot, the Government are quick to respond. ZOOM, Hawcross' Secret Intelligence Agency send in thei newly formed group named the S.C.C., a team made up from former Criminals. Lead by Rex Lincoln, the Team travel to Ocklaw in an attempt to reclaim the Prison back from Insane Warlord, the Chimera and his Cult of Followers, Legion's End. Plot While awaiting instructions, Rex is sitting in a Prison Waiting Room. Suddenly a riot breaks out Rex immediatley walks head on into the conflict. He broke up the riot and secured the Guards' saftey. With this, Teddy Conway, a high ranking TANK Director recruited Rex and began his trail. He was chosen to be part of a new programme called the S.C.C. Unit in TANK's lowest division of operations. The Unit was an experiment to see if the dangerous criminals entered into the programme could prove benificial by thinking like a criminal would and use their years of experience to think outside the box. They are never to perform acts of violence outside the line of duty and only on assignments. Rex meets his fellow recruits; Austin Jarvis, Bobby Tango, Jerry Barbera, Izzy Bragg and Casper Grant Immediatley hitting it off with the entire team, Rex does not however get on good terms with Teddy. Not liking his new form of authority, Rex distances himself and refuses to play ball, eventually he is won over by Austin who states this is their one last chance for redemption and to do something worth while. Rex along with all of his co-workers were put through psychological interviews and all deemed fit for service, being reformed criminals, none were considered too dangerous or unstable and therefor able to commit acts of violence without having to answer to the law. Although never specifically stated it is implied that Rex and several of his co-workers were subjected to various experimental drugs in the start of their career which gave them heightened senses. Rex has also demonstrated considerable strength on several occasions in the prison which may also be a result of the drugs that were ladeled into his body. After many months of training the select group were sent to infiltrate Ockaw Prison, the most dangerous jailhouse in Hawcross which was situated on the Riot Island. A Riot had broken out and all the guards killed. The Inmates are being led by a notorious Crime Lord Forrest "the Chimera" White and under his instruction the inmates have captured a group of civillian visitiers to both the Island and the Prison. The S.C.C. are driven to the Island and left there with their equipment. Rex manages to show that he has the most experience out of the group and takes charge of the team. Once they manage to infiltrate Ockaw, they manage to take down many of the Inmates and secure the Hostages. Rex bonds with all members of the team and instructs Casper to maintain the Entrance to the Prison and make sure no one gets out while the rest of the team locate Forrest. After many grueling hours of fighting, Rex alone finds Forrest but has his work cut out for him when he learns his enemy is a former Military General and Championship Boxer. Eventually he is saved by Izzy who manages to butalizeForrest and throw him off the Prison Roof. The Unit was a sucess and given permission to operate on the field on missions considered unfit to be handeled by TANK's other operating units and War Divisions. Rex and his fellow team mates were codenamed the "Soldiers" and given permission to use whatever force they feel nessicary. Characters and Look-Alikes *Rex Lincoln - Jake Gyllenhall *Austin Jarvis - Michael Fassbender *Izzy Bragg - Mila Kunis *Bobby Tango - Cillian Murphy *Jerry Barbera - Jack O'Connell *Casper Grant - Andrew Garfield *Teddy Conway - Mark Strong *Ellen Marko - Rose Byrne *The Chimera - Idris Elba *Giles Baron - Leonardo DiCaprio *Fork - Daniel Radcliffe *The One Allmighty - Cate Blanchett *Victor - Benedict Cumberbatch *Pabonakar - Dwayne Johnson